The End Of The Ninja's World
by Fanademanga
Summary: Cendres et regrets, voilà tout ce qu'il reste d'un village prospère et respecté, tout ce qu'il reste de 500 ans de travail acharné, de sueur et de sang, de promesses et de sacrifices ! Oui, Konoha a dû encaisser le pire des maux : La Trahison.


The End Of The Ninja's World

Le village, ravagé par la rude bataille de la veille se réveillait péniblement. Les rayons rougeoyants du soleil éclairèrent fébrilement les corps noircit par les cendres qui gisaient dans les décombres. Au milieu de ce chantier dévasté se tenait, à genoux et immobile, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roses. Son visage, meurtri et boueux arborait une mine affreuse. Tout comme l'état de ses vêtements, dont ils ne restaient plus que des lambeaux ensanglantés. Ses mains, maintenant fermement un bandeau fracturé, étaient recouvertes d'un liquide rougeâtre indélébile appartenant aux nombreux ninjas dont elle avait sauvagement arraché la vie. Ce liquide, bien qu'il puisse être effacé par un dissolvant ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement. Oui car, il n'avait pas seulement tâché ses vêtements mais aussi son coeur, oui ... il était passé outre les couches de tissu pour ancrer une cicatrice dans son coeur, une preuve indiscutable de l'acte commis.

Malgré les plaies sanguinolantes et la gadoue qui maculaient le fin visage de l'adolescente, il était encore possible de constater, la pâleur presque effrayante de son teint. Accentué par le vert émeraude de ses pupilles. Il y a encore quelques heures à peine, une vive flamme dansait joyeusement dans ses prunelles, mais elle s'était éteinte, laissant place à un gouffre sans fond, un vide morne et sans limite. L'un des ses yeux était traversé par une longue et profonde balafre encore fraîche. Malgré le néant sentimental de son regard, quelques larmes ruisselaient silencieusement le long de ses joues creuses, coulant fluidement sur son menton pour finir écrasées sur le sol poussiéreux.

Poussières, cendres, ruines, cadavres, armes, désolation, voilà tout ce qu'il restait à présent du célèbre village caché de la feuille. Oui ..., de ce village, hier encore, prospère, respecté et d'une splendeur inégalée. Tout ce qu'il restait de 500 ans de travail acharné,de sueur et de sang, de promesses et de sacrifices .... Tout ce qu'il restait .... des regrets et des cendres ! Oh, elle est bien belle la citée protégée par l'esprit du Feu ! Bien belles les ruines des visages des Hokages ! Bien belles les éclaboussures de sang qui ont fini par repeindre les murs des bâtiments !

L'issue de la bataille était déjà fixée avant même que débutent les premiers affrontements.

Madara et le valeureux Raikage, unis sous un même drapeau, combattant dans un but commun : Rayer définitivement Konoha des cartes. Oui ... l'Hokage et ses hommes avaient dû faire face au pire des maux : la Trahison.

__________________

Ils avaient frappés, sans crier gare, à la tombée de la nuit, profitant des ténèbres pour perfectionner leur camouflage. Des ninjas professionnels, des ninjas corrompus et les derniers membres de la sombre organisation, tous avaient répondu présent à l'appel du Raikage.

Les sentinelles, Itsumo et Kotetsu n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser l'étendue de la situation qu'ils baignaient déjà dans leur propre sang.

Les traitres envahirent alors les rues du village, réduisant à l'état de poussières tout sur le passage, assassinant lâchement ninjas, civils, femmes et enfants. Des cris de terreurs retentirent dans toute la citée tandis que les commandants ennemis s'approchaient rapidement du centre de Konoha. Parmi eux, bien évidemment se trouvaient le Raikage et Madara, mais aussi le petit frère d'Itachi : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ce-dernier quitta ses compagnons d'armes pour se concentrer uniquement sur le Jinchuriki de Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki. Il le détecta près du stand d'Ichiraku. En effet, le blondinet défendait courageusement les civils, terrorisés dont le faiseur de Ramen. A la vue du brun, Naruto stoppa ses mouvements. Ses yeux azurs ne s'écarquillèrent pas de surprise, non ... il se doutait de la présence de son ancien compagnon dans cette embuscade, oui ... même s'il avait voulu croire jusqu'au dernier moment à l'innocence de son camarade, il savait au fond de lui que Sasuke n'était pas étranger à la bataille qui se menait à l'instant même.

Le fils du Yondaime eut beau sermonner son adversaire en usant de tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables, celui-ci s'obstinait à continuer sa route dans les ténèbres. Un combat farouche démarra entre les deux anciens membres de l'équipe 7, l'un aveuglé par le passé et l'autre par sa soif de vengeance.

Ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux même pour cet ultime affrontement.

Le temps passait, mais aucun ne s'avouait vaincu et ce, en dépit, de leurs corps fatigués. Leurs réserves de chakra s'épuisaient et leurs forces diminuaient à vue d'oeil. Si bien qu'ils s'immobilisèrent chacun à une extrémité différente de la pièce. Après une courte pause, durant laquelle les ninjas ne cessèrent de se dévisager, Sasuke brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé en expliquant au blondinet qu'il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Naruto hocha tristement la tête et prépara un Rasengan de taille impressionnante. De son côté, le cadet Uchiwa forma un puissant Chidori autour de son bras droit. Les deux amis s'observèrent une dernière fois, puis s'élancèrent. La collision des deux attaques fut rude et provoqua un bruit assourdissant ainsi qu'un flash de lumière aveuglant.

Sakura se rua vers l'origine de l'explosion et découvrit avec horreur les corps ensanglantés et inertes de ses coéquipiers. Sous le coups de la douleur, ses jambes cédèrent. En quelques minutes, sa vie venait de s'écrouler. Elle venait de perdre les deux êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus, son premier et unique amour et son frère de coeur.

Pendant ce temps, Madara, aidé par le Raikage en personne, achevait cruellement Danzo. Mais, brusquement, le Chef d'Akatsuki stoppa son geste et changea la trajectoire de son katana pour qu'il ai pour cible le Raikage. Ce-dernier, prit au dépourvu ne pu esquiver à temps. La lame pénétra sa chair jusqu'à transpercer d'un coup sec son coeur. Il hurla de douleur et, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, il envoya à son meurtrier un regard haineux. Oui, il avait réalisé l'étendue de la supercherie, il avait été dupé et utilisé.

Madara s'approcha ensuite de Danzo et mit un terme à sa vie, avant de se diriger vers les visages de pierre des Hokages. Arrivé à destination, il descendit le plus profondément possible à l'intérieur de la roche et déposa une sculpture représentant un éventail, symbole du clan maudit. Puis il s'éloigna et composa quelques signes. Les visages de pierre explosèrent brusquement, déclanchant d'autres mines éparpillées dans tout le village. Une multitude d'explosions dévasta les restes de konoha

________________________________

Sakura se releva péniblement et vagabonda dans les ruines. Elle ne pleurait plus, non, ... elle avait depuis longtemps épuisé le stock de larmes.

Son visage était inexpressif, ... oui ... la tristesse et le désespoir avaient disparu mais, rien ne les avait remplacé dans le coeur de l'adolescente.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher en apercevant le corps inerte de son ancien coéquipier aux cheveux ébènes. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et caressa le visage froid du beau brun. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage, défiguré par les blessures et le sang coaguler. Cependant, même dans cet état pitoyable, il restait d'une infinie beauté. Il semblait si paisible, que Sakura finit par esquisser un micro sourire. Elle regarda tendrement le corps du bel endormi, approcha lentement son visage des lèvres tant convoitées, et s'en empara timidement. Après quelques instants passés ainsi, elle se détacha de lui et chuchota à son oreille, la gorge serrée,"Je t'aime". Puis elle saisit un kunai qui trainait dans la poussières proche d'elle et le plaça devant sa poitrine gauche.

Elle ferma ses yeux et respira une dernière fois avant de planter violemment la lame dans son coeur. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et s'écroula lourdement sur le corps inanimé de son amour de toujours.

___________

Madara marchait tranquillement dans les rues dévastées du village. Son corps tout entier était recouvert d'une longue cape noire à capuche et il portait, sur son épaule gauche, le cadavre du Jinchuriki du démon renard. Il traversa ainsi une bonne partie de Konoha pour enfin s'arrêter sur une immense plaque métallique sur laquelle étaient gravées quelques inscriptions indéchiffrables. Il déposa précautionneusement le blondinet dessus et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible : "C'est là que tout fini".

Il composa ensuite rapidement une dizaine de mudras et abattit furieusement sa main gauche sur le bas ventre du Jinchuriki. Alors que le dernier porteur du Sharingan hurlait de douleur, des larmes noires commencèrent à couler de ses sharingans et des torrents de sang s'échappèrent de tous ses orifices. Des faisceaux noirs transpercèrent le ciel, frappant violemment le sol. La terre se mit à trembler et à se fissurer de part et d'autres. Un grondement sinistre provenant des entrailles de la Terre déchira le silence de mort qui régnait depuis la fin de la bataille. La plaque de métal, sous les pieds de Madara se fendit en deux, provoquant la chute du ninja dans le gouffre formé. Avant de tomber, celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire et activa son pouvoir héréditaire.

Peu de temps après, une masse sombre gigantesque et difforme apparue,Juubi. Ses yeux étaient prisonniers d'un genjutsu et l'on pouvait voir se refléter en eux, le stade ultime du Sharingan : un pentagramme.

Le monde ninja tout entier fut plonger dans un sort d'illusion, plonger dans les ténèbres et le noir absolu ...

The End


End file.
